


I’m On The Hunt, I’m After You

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [12]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: At least in my head he does, Cannibalism Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Iceman likes Duran Duran, Insults, Jokes, M/M, New wave - Freeform, Predator/Prey, Singing, Wolves, arguing like an old married couple, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: According to Iceman, if Maverick’s life was a fairytale it would be Little Red Riding Hood. He’s not wrong.Writersmonth Day 14 Prompt:Fairytale





	I’m On The Hunt, I’m After You

“If your life was a fairytale, who do you think you’d be?”

“The hell?”

“You heard me, Iceman, who’d ya think you’d be?”

“Not a clue. But you Mav-erick, Little Red Riding Hood.”

“What?”

“Little. Red. Riding. Hood.”

“Explain.”

“Well, your little, you’re favourite colour is red. You’re a loner who would jump at the chance to wander through the dangerous woods by yourself and you’d hide yourself behind anything.”

“How in the—“

“—What Mitchell? You asked so I answered.”

“Does that make you.. the wolf?”

“I suppose yeah. _I’m on the hunt, I’m after you_.”

“Did you seriously just sing—“

“—Yup.”

“That big bad smile, all those teeth. You lured me right to you, didn’t you Kazansky?”

“Doesn’t mean you had to fall into the trap but you did so—“

“—You’d _eat_ me.”

“Of course Mitchell. It’s all about the competition, you and I both know that I’ll win.”

“You’d eat me in real life?”

“If cannibalism was legal.. no. All that beer and you need a shower, wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Thanks, Iceman.”

“No problem, _Little Red_.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You can still call me the wolf. Which actually still makes perfect sense, another thing for you to be drawn too.”

“The danger, a predator, you awaiting me to arrive in bed?”

“I meant your squadron but goddamn Mitchell, I _am_ the wolf.”

“You know it.”

“Now I’m thinking about it: _Hungry Like The Wolf_ makes a lot of sense, here.”

“Good God. You really _would_ eat me.”

“You know it, Mitchell, you know it.”


End file.
